Jealousy
by Sakura8907
Summary: Kagome and Miroku pretend to be lovers in order to get Inuyasha to forget about Kikyo, but their pretend love starts to affect more than one person. The whole group begins to be pulled apart and some people even threaten to leave forever. Finished!
1. Let's Make a Deal

**Yeah! This is my 3rd Inu fanfic. I can never think of any stories for anything else. This idea just poped into my head yesterday, and I wasn't around a computer...no wait, I was. I was just too lazy to write it. Now onto the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**  
  
Chapter 1-Let's Make A Deal  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were staying at Kaede's for the night to take a break from everything. The night before Inuyasha had talked with Kikyo, and he hadn't been able to look Kagome in the face yet. Kagome had begun to become a little worried about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't want to force Inuyasha to love her, but she didn't want him to love Kikyo. Being with Inuyasha made her so confused and frusterated, but at the same time it made her happy. At the moment everyone was asleep, except Kagome. She got up and went outside to get some fresh air, and to think about a couple of things. It was really dark outside, but the stars and the moon illuminated the sky. What a romantic night Kagome thought too bad I'm by myself out here.  
  
"Kagome?" A voice said coming from inside of Kaede's.  
  
Kagome turned, half hoping that it was Inuyasha, to see Miroku emerging from the darkness of the hut.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wasn't asleep yet and I saw you going outside. I thought you were going back to your own time without telling us."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving. I thought about it, but I'm staying."  
  
"You're thinking about Kikyo, aren't you."  
  
Kagome looked towards the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not something I should be talking about." Miroku said.  
  
"No, it's ok. I am thinking about Kikyo. I just can't stop thinking about how Inuyasha feels about her, and how he feels about me. I can't help but get depressed."  
  
"I know that Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, but he does love you too. I think he just can't let go of the past."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and love him when Kikyo doesn't. I feel like I'm being used just so he can keep his mind off of her. I want him to just think about me, but I guess that's pretty selfish." Kagome was getting more depressed.  
  
"But he does think about you, he gets jealous a lot." "When he gets jealous he thinks about me..." Kagome started. She thought about it for a while, then came to a conclusion. "Miroku, I was thinking. If he thought that I was in love with somebody else, he would want me to be with him, right?"  
  
"That seems to be how he feels when you're around Kouga." Miroku thought about it for a second. "Wait, are you thinking about pretending to be in love with somebody else?"  
  
"Do you think it would work?"  
  
"Maybe, but who would you pretend to love?"  
  
"Someone I could be around a lot."  
  
"Well I guess that means either Shippo or me," Miroku said smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
"Us pretending to be in love? I won't mind a bit."  
  
Miroku got up from the ground and started to walk back towards Kaede's.  
  
"And Miroku, don't do any perverted stuff, we're only pretending."  
  
"Of course Kagome, I would never think of it," Miroku laughed uneasily and kept walking.

-END-  
  
**Ok, that's it. Please review, and no flames but if you have any ideas for what happens next I would like to hear them, I might use them. **


	2. We're Just Friends, Honest!

**Woo-hoo! It's late, I'm tired...well kinda, and I'm writing a new chapter! Ha ha ha! Had waaaaay too much sugar! Going to shut down.......ok, I'm done...I'm ok now...just a little too bored...right. It's the second chap, yeah! Onto the disclaimer ha ha ha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you'd think they'd know by now...**  
  
Chapter 2-We're Just Friends, Honest!  
  
Morning had come and everyone was enjoying a breakfast. Miroku and Kagome had slipped out before the food came and hadn't been back yet.  
  
"Where are those two?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Sango replied, "you think I know?"  
  
"Well all I know is, if they don't get back here soon I'm gonna eat their share of the food," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome and Miroku had wandered off to finalize their plans and discuss how they would fool everyone.  
  
"So you know what we need to do then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I know," Miroku assured her.  
  
They walked back to Kaede's where Inuyasha was just about to devour Kagome's breakfast.  
  
"Inuyasha that's mine!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Here let me get that," Miroku said walking over to Inuyasha and taking back Kagome's food. "Here you go Kagome." Miroku handed the food over to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, that was sweet," Kagome and Miroku both smiled at each other.  
  
"What's up with you two? You guys sick or something?" Inuyasha asked. "You're looking at each other funny."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Inuyasha, we're fine," Kagome said still smiling.  
  
For the whole breakfast time Miroku sat by Kagome talking with her and just being very unusually sweet. Inuyasha just stared annoyingly at them. _The plan must be working_ Kagome thought _he looks really jealous!_  
  
Sango looked over at them as well, but not as often as Inuyasha. Naïve little Shippo didn't notice a thing. Inuyasha eventually walked outside, seeing Kagome and Miroku made him sick. _What the hell is going on with them? They're never **that** close_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Not like I'm jealous or anything though," he said aloud.  
  
"Jealous about what?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome. He sneered and turned away from her.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know damn well what's wrong!" Inuyasha turned and faced her again. "What's up with the two of you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, Kagome!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean me and Miroku? Well, we had a talk last night, and we just kind of have become better friends."  
  
"Better friends? Better friends my ass! You two were all over each other!"  
  
"Now you're just being sarcastic! I don't have to be around you 24/7 you know. Geez, I can't talk to guys without you getting mad."  
  
"Now you're being sarcastic," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Look, you should know that Miroku and I are just friends."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Then quit acting so stupid!" Kagome walked away back to Kaede's leaving Inuyasha to himself.  
  
_It's working! He's really getting jealous! Soon, he'll be forgetting about Kikyo, then we can be together in peace.  
_  
-End-  
  
**Ok, now I am really calmed down...I need some sleep...G'night! Oh yeah, review, review, review! Bye!**


	3. Why Are You Complaining?

**Hi hi! It's me again....don't know why I wrote that, it's not like it would be anybody else...or would it? Someone probably could come onto the site with my password and everything and then write something really crappy and say it was me. Probably not, but there could be a possibility...no. Nevermind any of that. So right the disclaimer! Fun...fun.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so you can't sue me! No matter how much you may want to!**

Chapter 3-Why Are You Complaining?

The next day Miroku and Kagome didn't need to discuss what they were going to do, they had gotten used to what they were doing at this point. Inuyasha had not talked to Kagome or Miroku since he talked to Kagome. Sango had begun to be less talkative as well. The only talking that was heard was Kagome and Miroku continuing to flirt with one another. They were inside of Kaede's, and Inukyasha and Sango were sitting outside.

"Geez, I can't listen to this anymore," Inuyasha said walking away.

"Inuyasha..." Sango trailed off and followed after him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She said when she caught up to him.

"Do you really need to ask?" Inuyasha sounded annoyed.

"Why do you care so much about who Kagome likes?" Sango asked.

"I don't care...not that much...it's just the sound of them going on like that is making me sick."

"That's because you care for Kagome."

"I don't! Why would she like Miroku anyways?"

"...She can choose to be with whoever she wants," Sango said looking towards the ground.

"But Miroku?"

"You have no reason to complain!" Sango blurted out.

"What?"

"You chose Kikyo, you always think about her and never truly think about Kagome like that, and you think that she should just wait around for you?"

"What? Well...no...of course not. I know I chose to protect Kikyo, and I don't expect Kagome to just sit and wait around for me."

"Then quit being such an ass!"

"I am not being an ass!"

"You haven't said a word to either of them since yesterday."

"Neither have you, you've been as silent as me. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I am not jealous, what's there to be jealous of? I am happy that Kagome has someone that actually pays attetion to her and thinks about her."

"Are you saying I don't?"

"Well...you don't."

"I think about Kagome and pay attetion to her, so don't say that I don't!" Inuyasha turned around and started to walk back to Kaede's.

Sango just stayed where she was. _I'm not jealous of them. Really I'm not. _Sango looked toward the ground.

---------------------------------------

"I think that I have a good idea to get Inuyasha really jealous, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Oh really," Kagome said.

Just then Inuyasha came through the doorway and sat down next to the door.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No, of course not, I am perfectely fine!"

"Miroku?" Sango poked her head through the doorway and signaled Miroku to come outside.

Miroku got up and followed Sango outside.

"What do want Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Um...nothing really...I just kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Oh...ok."

After a short pause Sango spoke.

"So how do you feel about Kagome?"

"Huh?" Miroku was a little confused.

"Oh, ah nevermind...that was a silly question." Sango blushed a little bit.

"Well...ok then."

"I'll just go back inside then," Sango said.

"I'll come too," Miroku said following her.

_Why did I ask him that? _Sango thought still blushing from embarassment. _What made me ask him that? Am I truly starting to get jealous of them?_

-End-

**Oh man, I just ate some peppers and now my mouth is burning! Review please!**


	4. Are You Jealous Now?

**Hello, hello! Guess who! Me! Yeah! Cool! Sweet! Ok, I'm done. So what is this, the 4th chap? Yep, it's the 4th, I always forget what chap I'm on when I'm writing. So now, I will begin the disclaimer! Fun for all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Bet most of you don't even read this part...I wouldn't either, you kind of figure out that nobody here owns it.**

Chapter 4-Are You Jealous Now?

Inuyasha was still quieter than he usually was, which in some ways was nice. Miroku and Kagome had gone out a little earlier by themselves. Sango was inside with Kirara still thinking about what had happened last night.

Inuyasha's thoughts and feelings were twisted. 'How could Kagome and Miroku...I know what Sango was saying...but still,' He thought to himself.

Miroku and Kagome had finally come back and were talking happily with each other. Inuyasha twitched a bit when he saw them and walked away.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him.

"I'm just going for a walk!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome inwardly smiled, she was happy that the plan was working out just as they had planned. All that was left was for the final act, and for Inuyasha to finally forget about Kikyo and tell Kagome he loved her. 'Hopefully this will all work out,' Kagome thought.

Sango looked over at Miroku and Kagome and smiled. "Hello, did you two have a nice walk?" She said trying hard to make her voice sound happy.

"Hm, Oh yes!" Miroku said, "it was very enjoyable!"

"I'm glad," Sango lied. Really, she was beginning to hate them being together more and more.

After a while, Inuyasha finally returned from his walk. By then it was late, and everyone was preparing for dinner.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," Kagome said when she saw Inuyasha enter the hut.

"Yeah, hi," he replied.

Kagome smiled slightly, after a while she had begun to miss Inuyasha talking to her. But after all of this is over with, she knew she would be with Inuyasha again. 'It will all work out,' she told herself again.

Dinner was delicious that night, as usual Miroku and Kagome flirted a bit. Inuyasha pretended not to see them, he didn't want to see them. He constantly tried to block the horrible image of them out of his mind, but he constantly failed and got frustrated. All he could think about at dinner was why Kagome would be with Miroku. Then again, maybe he was wrong, and Kagome and Miroku were just friends. Inuyasha prayed that that was the reason, he truly did have feelings for Kagome, but he also had feelings for Kikyo. The whole thing was a complicated mess, just one big tangled up mass that he couldn't straighten out on his own.

Sango's thoughts were tangled as well. She kept trying to tell herself that she didn't care about Miroku and Kagome, not at all. But then she would see them together, and all of what she had thought before was dumped. She couldn't stand it, she didn't want to feel anything more than friendship for Miroku, that's what half of her said. The other half was telling her that she couldn't deny the fact that she did care for him, and those two halves quarreled inside of her constantly.

Finally, Sango lost her appetite and walked outside to think to herself. Miroku watched her, and was tempted to follow her out the door, but knew that he had to keep on pretending with Kagome. Inuyasha soon followed Sango outside leaving behind half of his dinner.

"Oh well," Shippo said, "I guess I'll just have to finish off their meals!"

Shippo got up and grabbed Sango and Inuyasha's food and began to quickly gobble it all up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango," Inuyasha said finally catching up with her, "What made **you** lose your appetite so fast?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm just not hungry," She replied.

"Oh really? Well I don't believe that! I think that there's something more that you're not telling me."

"Nothing that I want to speak to you about," Sango said turning to walk away.

Inuyasha immediately jumped in front of her. "Hold on!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What for? I don't have anything that I need to talk to you about."

"Wait, I think I know why you left," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "You're jealous that Kagome has Miroku's affections and you don't."

"What?! I told you before that I don't care, Inuyasha!" Sango started to turn a little red.

"Yeah right! I can see it in your eyes that you don't like how Miroku and Kagome are! You can't fool me, so just admit it!"

"I have nothing to admit!" Sango turned around again and ran off not wanting to hear anymore.

Inuyasha just stood where he was and watched Sango run off. 'So then, I guess she really does care for Miroku more than I thought she did.'

Sango ran for a long time, she ran until she was sure that she couldn't hear Inuyasha's voice. 'Why? Why do I care so much?' Sango sat down on the grass and pulled her legs to her chest. 'I don't care! I don't care at all!' She frowned. 'But then why do I feel this way? I don't want to! I don't want to feel this pain, I only want to be happy for the two of them. I can keep pretending like I don't care, but inside I know that I really do care, I care so much for Miroku. But I can't bring myself to tell him, what would he say? And he's with Kagome now! Kagome...not me.'

Sango buried her head in between her knees and a tear slowly fell down her face. As soon as she felt the tear, she perked her head up. She put her hand on her face and wiped away the tear. 'I can't cry over this! This is nothing for me to cry over!' But telling herself not to cry only made more tears fall.

'Pull yourself together!' Sango thought. She got up off the ground and wiped the rest of the tears from her face. 'I will be strong, I won't allow myself to break down like this!' She turned around and walked back towards Kaede's only after promising herself that she wouldn't cry like that again.

-End-

**Done! You know what I've been thinking? I think that I should answer some of my reviewers reviews...why not? Sounds like fun!**

**Andi Allen-I'm glad you like! Thanks, it's always nice to get a compliment!**

**Unknown-I will write more!**

**Mari333-I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**lil-You're right, I should have used over reacting. I tried to fix it, but I don't know how to change it, so for now I guess it'll just have to stay like that.**

**Don't eat yellow snow-Don't black out on me! Are you still there? Nooooo! Oh wait...you're there...sorry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Demoness69-Miroku's idea won't come out until later chaps, I have a good idea for it, but having it be played out now would make the story a lot shorter.**

**roguewannabe29-Don't worry, I'm not getting them together yet. That's gonna come out in later chaps.**

**WritingSecrets-Ooo spicy noodle, I will continue so don't cry!**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews! And remember to review! Don't forget! I won't let you! I know where you all live...sort of...**


	5. The Unforgettable Kiss

**Wow, ok, I just got back from school...and I'm happy to be back home! Oh, I am excited about tomorrow! I'll be 15 tomorrow! Yeah! Happy! Cake! Soda! Sugar! I've had some! Can you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.......yet......Hey! A person can dream!**

Chapter 5-The Unforgettable Kiss

Sango had slept for hours that night, she was still sleeping when everyone else was awake. Miroku and Kagome were ready to set their plan into action today. Miroku had planned something that would make Inuyasha completely forget about Kikyo, and want Kagome more than ever. The plan was set to take place that night.

Inuyasha had been thinking a lot about Kagome lately. **Hmm...I wonder why...** He just couldn't get her out of his mind. But another thought had been passing through his mind too. If Kagome had Miroku, he concentrate more on Kikyo? Since Kagome had Miroku, he would be able to protect Kikyo without everyone always beating him up for it. But he just had to know how Kagome felt before he made his decision.

"Miroku. Do you think that this plan will really work?" Kagome asked Miroku when they were alone.

"I am pretty sure," he answered.

"Pretty sure...?" Kagome was a little worried.

"I have a feeling that this will work as we planned it, but there is a chance that it might backfire, but with the way Inuyasha's been acting, this plan has a good chance of working."

"I guess so..." Kagome looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Miroku looked a little worried.

"Oh, don't worry about it though!" Kagome said smiling, "it's probably just something I ate."

"As long as you feel ok with this plan," Miroku said.

"I'm fine with it."

"Ok. I'll see you later then," Miroku said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To check up on someone."

Miroku walked away leaving Kagome to quietly think to herself. 'If the plan doesn't go how we planned it, then what will happen?' Kagome started to slowly walk back. 'All I want is for Inuyasha to quit thinking about Kikyo, It may be selfish, but I want him to think of me always. I just want to know that he cares.'

Miroku stepped into Kaede's where Sango was just waking up.

"Hm, Oh Miroku," Sango said seeing him standing in front of her. "Did you want something?"

"I was just checking up on how you were feeling, you didn't look too well when you came back, and you've been asleep for a long time."

"You came in to see how I was feeling?"

"Yes, that's all."

Sango smiled at Miroku, "I'm doing fine. I was just tired last night."

"That's good! Didn't want you to be getting sick."

"Don't worry, I won't be getting sick anytime soon."

"That's good, I'll be going outside now."

Sango waved as Miroku stepped outside. She felt warm inside to know that he was worried about her. She couldn't help but smile.

The plan was set, and Miroku and Kagome were ready to make the plan they'd been talking about happen. All they needed to do was get Inuyasha to come to the right place at the right time. Kagome thought of a good idea to get Inuyasha to come, she just needed to get Shippo to do it.

That evening Kagome and Miroku had gone out on their own to have a walk together, at least that's what they told everyone. Inuyasha was sitting in front of the hut they were staying at when Shippo suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hi Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sitting, what's it look like?" Inuyasha asked annoyingly. "What a dumb question."

"Are you mad about something?" Shippo asked.

"Why would I be mad about anything?"

"Are you jealous that Miroku's been around Kagome more than you now?"

"That's stupid! Why would I be mad about that?"

"Because you like Kagome, even though you always think about Kikyo. I don't blame Kagome for finding someone else."

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled going for Shippo's neck.

Shippo bounced away.

"You're not getting away without a lump on your head!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

Inuyasha started to chase Shippo into an area that was covered by many trees. Inuyasha heard a thud followed by Kagome's voice, he stopped in his tracks and got behind a tree to listen in to the conversation.

"Ow, that hurt," Kagome said.

"Here," Miroku said holding out his hand.

Kagome took his hand and got up off the ground. Inuyasha was staring at them like a 6 year old would stare at a TV with cartoons on it. When Kagome got up from the ground, she stared at Miroku for a while, and Miroku stared back at her. Finally Miroku leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kagome's lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started to back away. He didn't want to believe the sight he just saw. Part of him wanted to jump over there and thump Miroku on the head, but all he managed to do was walk angrily away from the sight.

Shippo scurried over to Miroku and Kagome.

"Did Inuyasha see?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! He's headed back to Kaede's now," Shippo responded.

"Then I'll head over that way too," Kagome said walking in the same direction Inuyasha did only moments ago.

Sango walked through the woods searching for the spring she had seen before to get some water for Kirara. She then heard Miroku and Kagome and stopped where she was. She could see them clearly from where she was standing.

"Ow, that hurt," Kagome said.

"Here," Miroku said holding out his hand.

Sango watched them as Miroku helped lift Kagome off the ground and stare at her. Sango gasped as she saw Miroku plant a soft kiss of Kagome's lips. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. All this time, Sango believed that Miroku and Kagome didn't have anything **that **serious going on, but she was just fooling herself. Sango turned and ran off from the sight. She was horrified. Fighting back tears, she slowed down as she reached the hut.

'I can't go back here, not now. I'll come back later, but for now, I just want to be by myself.' Sango turned back around and ran back into the woods.

**Ok, this may be a bad time to stop this...but I am! This took me a couple of days to write, so my b-day's already past...not like it matters right now. Well time to answer some reviews!**

**Don't eat yellow snow-Glad you like! I'm trying to keep it focused on M/K, but my mind tends to wander.**

**inuyashagirl5-I'm happy you like my story!**

**gothichika-this is a m/s, i/k, mir and kag are just pretending to be together.**

**Shadow Kitsune67-I will continue! I'm still continuing! **

**As always, I appreciate any and all reviews I get! Thanks much! Oh yeah, and REVIEW!**


	6. Don't Leave Me!

**Yahoo! It's once again late at night! And I have school tomorrow! Sucks! I don't wanna go back to school!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own it....not really....not at all....sux.....**

Chapter 6-Don't Leave Me!

Kagome stepped into Kaede's and saw Inuyasha standing in the corner. She walked a little towards him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started not facing her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You really love Miroku that much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...we're good friends."

"Good friends nothing! I saw you two kissing!" Inuyasha yelled turning to face her.

"Oh...you saw?" Kagome said trying to sound surprised.

"Yes I saw." Inuyasha looked pretty annoyed.

"Well you shouldn't be mad, you're the one whose always changing your feelings from me to Kikyo," Kagome said.

"I know...and that won't happen anymore."

Kagome started to get excited, Inuyasha might actually say it. She tried to not let her eyes bulge too much, it was almost impossible to believe. Her heart started to thump louder as the world seemed to stand still waiting for Inuyasha to say something.

"Kagome...if you want to be with Miroku that much, then I won't stand in your way," Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

"Wha..." Kagome was confused, she was expecting him to say something much different.

"You have Miroku now...and I have Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes started to tear up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But...Inuyasha," Kagome started.

"Don't worry about it...I'm ok now with you and Miroku. If you two want to be together, then I won't do anything about it." Inuyasha started to walk to the door.

Kagome's mind was racing with things that she wanted to say, but all she could think of was, "Where are going?"

"I'm going to look for Kikyo. I need to see her," Inuyasha replied.

'No! Inuyasha don't! Don't go to Kikyo! Miroku's not the one I desire! You are!' Kagome thought. She just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She opened her mouth, but no words came. 'You can't go! What am I going to do? What can I say?'

Sango kept running until her legs were tired. She collapsed on the ground and tears began to fall down her face again. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that she had come to love that lecherous monk. But now that Kagome had him, what could she do? She couldn't just go to them and say that they had to slip apart because she loved Miroku. She thought about just going back and pretending like she didn't see anything, but she just couldn't bare to see Miroku and Kagome together.

So she decided that she had to leave, she had to go anywhere but here. It broke her heart to think about leaving everyone, but it broke her heart even more to stay and see Kagome and Miroku. She couldn't bare to look at Miroku knowing that he could never love her. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out.

"I have to leave," Sango said standing up, "It's just too painful to stay here."

Sango got up and headed back to Kaede's to get her things, trying to stop crying all the way there.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked out of the hut. She just stood there dumbfounded. She finally forced her legs to move and she slowly followed after him, still not able to say anything. Inuyasha walked a good distance until he finally turned around.

"Why are you following me?" He asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome's head was down so he couldn't see her face as she cried. "Inuyasha..." She started.

"What?"

"Inuyasha...I can't let you go to Kikyo," She said still looking at the ground. "I just can't let you go to her and leave me here."

"You have Miroku to look after you now. Why do you care if I stay or not?"

"Because..." Kagome's tears fell from her face to the ground, and Inuyasha could see them fall.

"Kagome...why are you crying? Go back to Miroku."

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped, he had never seen Kagome so sad ever. Her eyes were full of tears, and they just kept running down her face. Her eyes were squinted, and her frown was so depressing, that it made Inuyasha feel bad.

"Kagome, why are you crying so much for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I love you! And I won't let you go to Kikyo!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put her head on his chest and sobbed even more.

"Wha...but I saw you and Miroku..."

"That was just a play...to make you stop thinking about Kikyo, and think about me! I love you Inuyasha, but you always thought about Kikyo. It broke my heart, I couldn't stand it!" Kagome said through sobs.

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome. "But...I do think about you Kagome. I think about you more than anyone, even Kikyo."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Really?"

"Of course Kagome, how could I not...I care about you Kagome...I-I."

At that moment, all time stopped. Kagome still stared into Inuyasha's eyes, waiting with the rest of the world for him to say those three words.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha finally said, "So please, stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry."

Kagome sniffed and smiled through all her tears. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's chest and cried more, but this time, they were tears of complete and utter joy. Kagome was at that moment, the happiest girl on the face of the earth. Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's and rocked her back and forth. Kagome had waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to say those sweet words. He finally did, and it seemed unreal. Then Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again, and Inuyasha looked down at her. He leaned in and she leaned in too, and they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and passionate, the greatest thing to ever happen to Kagome, and Inuyasha.

**And now I end my chapter with that happy ending. But don't forget about Sango! What will happen to her? Hmmm. You'll find out in the next chapter! Until then, review this one!**


	7. Running Away

**Ok, so I left off last time with Kagome and Inuyasha finally together, and Sango running away. This might be the last chapter...but this might just go on to another chap...I don't know. Well, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, oh the fun I could have if I did...sigh**

Chapter 7-Running away

Sango ran and ran, she had collected her possessions earlier, and Kirara was running beside her. She still was in disbelief of what had happened earlier. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop crying. She knew that, even though it hurt now, eventually the pain would go away and she would find love again. She hoped for that. She stopped by a spring that she found along the way to get some water for herself and Kirara, and for some rest. She sat her things down and sat down herself. She had been running for a long time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku and Shippo walked back and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Inu-"Shippo was cut off by Miroku's hand.

"Shippo be quiet," Miroku whispered ducking behind a tree.

Inuyasha and Kagome were hugging each other, and Kagome had tears all over her face.

"I guess our plan worked," Miroku said to Shippo.

"I guess so," Shippo said, "they're so cute together!"

"Yeah."

When Kagome and Inuyasha started to head back to Kaede's, Miroku came out.

"Hi, you two," Miroku said.

"Miroku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled running over to him. "How could you even think you could trick me like that?"

"Don't get mad at him Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "It was my idea!"

Inuyasha stopped and went back to Kagome, "Yeah I know."

"So I guess Kagome told you everything," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

They all started to walk back when Miroku asked them something.

"Say...um, do any of you know where Sango is?"

"Nope," Inuyasha said.

"I haven't seen her," Kagome said.

"I don't know where she is," Shippo said.

"Oh, maybe she's back at Kaede's," Miroku said.

"Maybe," Kagome said.

When they got back Miroku found that Sango was not there. Inuyasha and Kagome went and sat down together, and Shippo ran around playfully. Miroku went outside and looked around to see if he could spot Sango, but he couldn't.

"Miroku, come here," Kagome yelled out.

Miroku stepped into the hut and saw Kagome standing in a corner where Sango's things used to be.

"Miroku, Sango's possessions are all gone. Do you think that she left?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I don't know why she would have left," Miroku said.

"I do," Inuyasha said still sitting.

"Huh?" Miroku and Kagome said at the same time.

"I think that Sango was jealous of you and Kagome, Miroku. She always seemed so distant every time I talked to her," Inuyasha said.

"You don't think that she saw us that night Miroku, do you?" Kagome asked.

Miroku knew that Kagome was referring to the night they kissed.

"I...don't know," Miroku said.

"You know, now that you all mention it," Shippo said, "I did hear somebody else's footsteps going away that night after you two kissed, I didn't think anything of it."

Miroku gasped. Sango ran away because she got jealous of him and Kagome. He had to go find her. He headed towards the door.

"Miroku, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to look for Sango," He said.

"By yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I need to go find her. I feel like it's my fault she ran away."

"You're not going by yourself," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Hm?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"I know how Sango must feel right now, and it'll be quicker if we have the three of us looking for her. Besides I can follow her scent."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Kagome, you stay here," Inuyasha said.

"No, I want to come with you two," Kagome said.

"Stay here with Shippo in case she, for some reason, comes back," Inuyasha said. "Besides, I don't want to carry you and Miroku on my back."

"Ok," Kagome said.

"Let's go monk," Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

Miroku followed Inuyasha out and waved to Kagome and Shippo. He got on Inuyasha's back, and they were off to find Sango.

'Sango, please don't be too far away,' Miroku thought, 'you don't know everything that you need to.'

**Wow, well I guess that there will be another chapter. Cool! Well, I guess I will answer you guys reviews.**

**CuteAmghy-Thanks lots! Sango might find out in the next chap!**

**Joanna lin-You think so? Thanks lots! I enjoy the long review!**

**Kaylana-Yes, you'll still have to wait to see about Sango.**

**Gothichika-Yes, they are finally together.**

**Hayai-hakai-I won't leave it with Sango running away, that would be just too cruel!**

**Polka-dotz-alot-kag/inu, but the last chap should have told you that.**

**Roze Zeller-Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a fic where Miroku and Kagome are together.**

**Paruety Redal-Well, this isn't the last chapter. I made you cry? Really? Cool! Oh, that probably didn't sound good...**

**Shadow Kitsune 67-Happy you like!**

**That's all! Please everyone! Review!!!!!**


	8. The Truth You Should Know

**Sorry if this took a while to update. Now, to answer some of you guesses questions about why this story was put in the Mir/Kag section, cause I know a lot of you people are wondering. Well, this was the first story that I wrote that wasn't in the Shippo section, so I never really had any stories starring more than one character. So I was new to this, and this story is about Miroku and Kagome tricking everyone, so the 2 main characters were Miroku and Kagome. Now, you all who wrote a story know that there is an optional area where you put down character 1 and character 2. So, since the story was going to be about Miroku and Kagome I put down character 1-Kagome and character 2-Miroku. I didn't know that if I put those 2 down as characters that they were supposed to be a couple. Then later, I don't re-read over my stories, so there's probably more Inuyasha and Kagome than anything. I didn't want to change the setting, because some people who read the story and don't put it on their fav list might not be able to find it again. And that's the whole story! That was very long. Oh, and I'm sorry if the last chapter had some parts that didn't make sense. I was kind of not thinking too much when I wrote it. Whoops! Well, time for the disclaimer...whoop-de-do.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own Inuyasha! I won it in a contest and...oh...nevermind...that was a dream...curse my luck!**

Chapter 8-The Truth You Should Know 

"Inuyasha, can you pick up Sango's scent?" Miroku asked walking around.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been running around, but Inuyasha hadn't yet picked up Sango's scent. They were now walking around trying to think of something to do.

"It's faint, but I can smell her far away," Inuyasha said pointing in the direction where her smell was coming from.

"That way? Well let's go!" Miroku started to run in that direction.

"Woah! Wait up Miroku!" Inuyasha quickly caught up with him.

The two of them ran following Sango's scent, hoping that they would soon find her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango rode on the back of Kirara not really knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she was going anywhere but where Miroku and Kagome were. Finally deciding on a place to go Sango leaned over towards Kirara's ear.

"Kirara, let's go home."

Kirara made a growling noise to show that she was heading over there. Sango decided that the best place for her to go now would be the Demon Slayer's Village, or what was left of it. Even though there was nobody, living, there that she knew of, she thought it would be best for her right now. Maybe later she would end up going somewhere else.

She adjusted herself more comfortably leaning her head in Kirara's mane and closing her eyes. She drifted off, almost asleep, but woke herself up. After many hours, they arrived at the Demon Slayer's Village. Kirara landed softly on the ground and allowed Sango to get off her back before transforming back into her smaller self. **(Is there another name for Kirara's smaller self?) **Sango decided to walk around and see if anything changed before settling down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scent that Inuyasha was picking up was getting stronger.

"We're getting closer," Inuyasha told Miroku.

The both of them were still running in the same direction that Inuyasha had pointed to earlier for hours, of course they stopped running at certain points.

"I hope so," Miroku said.

"The scent's getting very strong, we should be near Sango now," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha, doesn't this path look familiar to you?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Hmm," Inuyasha began to notice his surroundings. "It does look familiar."

Miroku and Inuyasha soon found themselves standing in front of the Demon Slayer's Village.

"I thought that this looked familiar," Miroku said walking forward.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, if you would," Miroku said still walking.

Inuyasha watched Miroku walk away. "Feh, yeah right. I'm not staying here," Inuyasha jumped onto a nearby rooftop and tried to not let Miroku see him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango had walked around the whole village, the place hadn't changed since the last time she was there. She walked over to the hut where she used to live with her family and sat down in front of it. Kirara walked over beside her and lied down about to take a nap. The place was so peaceful, very calm. Sango leaned back onto the house wall and closed her eyes.

Sango quickly opened up her eyes when she heard Kirara getting up and walking away. When Sango opened up her eyes, she saw a face she thought she never wanted to see again. Miroku stood a good distance away from her.

"Miroku, what do you want?" Sango asked not taking her eyes away from him.

"I came to get you to come back," Miroku said walking towards her.

"To get me to come back? Why do you want me back?"

"Sango, why did you run away?" Miroku asked not answering her question.

Sango looked away from Miroku not wanting to face him.

"Sango, please, I want to know why you left so abruptly," Miroku said.

"Because...because," Sango tried to search for words to say. "Because you have Kagome, and I didn't want to stay and watch you two together."

"Sango, why-"

"Miroku can't you see that I love you?" Sango blurted out.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do," Sango said trying to hold back tears.

"Sango, I need to tell you something. Kagome and I, we aren't together."

"What? Did you two split up?"

"No, we were never a couple in the first place. Kagome wanted to make Inuyasha jealous of her so he would stop thinking about Kikyo. I volunteered to help her out, I never thought that doing so would have this effect."

"So, so you and Kagome were just pretending all along?"

"Yes."

Sango just stared at Miroku for a minute, then got up and walked over to him.

"You jerk! Do you know all the pain you put me through?" Sango yelled at him.

"I can immagine, but I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me!"

Sango stoped yelling and just looked at him as though she was waiting for him to say something. "Just don't do anything like that again," Sango said crossing her arms.

"I won't," Miroku said putting his arms around Sango, "I promise."

Sango put her arms down, then put hers around him. "So, how do you feel about me?"

"I feel the same towards you as you do me, I love you," Miroku said.

Suddenly they heard a crash in behind them, and they both ran over to the hut that Sango was previously at. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, and there was a hole in the ceiling.

"Inuyasha, were you spying on us?" Miroku asked.

"No! I wasn't spying on you two! Why would I do that?" Inuyasha got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Now if you two are done with the appologizing can we please go back to Kaede's? I'm getting bored." Inuyasha walked off.

Kirara walked over to Sango and Miroku in her larger demon form and made a growling noise telling them to hurry up.

"Well Sango, shall we go back?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Sango said taking Miroku's hand.

Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and followed after Inuyasha back to Kaede's.

-END-

**Well that's the end of this story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story I appreciate all of them! Even though this chap was short, I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye for now!**


End file.
